Home for Shinigami
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: My second POV story, and the sequel to "A Cold and Frozen Heero" [COMPLETE]


Title: Home For Shinigami

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x2x5

Warnings: Post EW, POV

I awoke feeling warm and comfortable. Protected. I sighed and snuggled deeper under my blanket.

"Ugh," a voice groaned.

"Nani?" I questioned sleepily. "Who's there?" I asked, voice guff with sleep.

"Ne, do you not remember what happened last night?" the voice asked.

"Iie, I'm still asleep," I replied.

"Oh, well in that case we'll have to wake you up then, Hee-chan," another voice said to me.

"Duo?" I asked confused.

"Yep. The God of Death is your personal Living Blanket," Duo quipped happily.

"How can you be so awake?"

"Because I woke up with the two men I love more than anything in the world," Duo purred in my ear. He shook his head, causing his hair to slither over us.

"Duo, please don't tease," Wufei begged from underneath me. I shivered from the sheer pleasure of having Duo's long, unbound hair moving over my body.

"Oh," I moaned as I felt myself growing hot.

"Poor Hee-chan getting all hot and bothered?" Duo asked playfully. He leaned over and around me to kiss Wufei passionately.

"Not fair," I groaned.

"Nothing in life is fair," Wufei told me as he suddenly reached up and suddenly grabbed my head, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I groaned and opened my mouth when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He began licking and massaging every inch of my mouth. After a few moments I returned the favor, groaning as Duo teased my sides.

Finally, Wufei and I broke away to gasp for air.

"Now it's my turn," Duo mumbled as he turned me over to face me. "This is your good morning kiss," Duo said and brought his lips against my own while Wufei wrapped his arms around me.

I decided to take the initiative with this kiss. I ran my tongue over Duo's bottom lip, then the top one. I silently begged him for permission to enter his mouth. He complied without a moment's hesitation.

Duo tasted different from Wufei. Duo was sweet and spicy where Wufei was like a fine wine. When Duo and I finally broke our kiss I was panting heavily.

"Well, good morning to you too," Duo said, a bright and happy smile lighting his face.

"So, what do you two want to do today?" Wufei asked from behind me.

I stiffened for a moment, having forgotten he was back there momentarily. I felt panic rise up within me, and I knew that it could cause me to harm my lovers. I tried to leave their embrace, but they both held me tight.

"Shh . . ." Duo soothed, petting my hair soothingly.

"Relax Heero, we aren't going to hurt you," Wufei said as he gently rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I replied, slowly relaxing into their embrace once again. "It's just such a habit. After all of my training I've learned not to let people become close to me."

"I can understand that," Wufei replied. "I was the same way after my wife died. It was an arranged marriage but I had grown to love her. Not as a husband loves a wife, but it was enough that her loss affected me greatly."

"Hey, why don't we find something fun to do? I think we've dredged up enough of the past for one day," Duo said trying to get our minds off the painful past.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I replied hugging Duo tightly. Wufei wrapped his arms around ma and Duo as well.

"How about we go on a picnic at the beach?" I suggested quietly.

"That sounds like a great idea," Wufei replied.

"But first we have to get off the couch," I reminded them gently.

"Hm . . . the beach or cuddling?" Duo pondered.

"We can cuddle on the beach," Wufei pointed out helpfully.

"Besides, I'm hungry. Aren't you two hungry?" I asked.

Wufei turned me around in their arms again. "You know, I am hungry," he whispered loud enough for Duo to hear.

"Oh, for what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry for you," Wufei said before kissing me passionately again. My mouth opened in shock and Wufei took advantage of that to explore my mouth once again.

"My turn," Duo whined, he pulled me around to face him and kissed me thoroughly. I whimper in need as Duo rocked his hips against my own.

"D-Duo," I moaned and rocked back against him which caused me to rub against Wufei.

"Heero, do you intend to go through with that invitation?" Wufei asked me with a slightly breathless chuckle.

"Only if you two promise to be gently with me," I replied shyly, still panting for breath.

"I promise to be very gentle with you, Heero, and you too, Wufei," Duo said quietly as he nuzzled my neck and face. "I love you both too much to hurt you, ever."

"Wo an ni," Wufei breathed in my ear so that both Duo and I could hear him. "Both of you, I would never hurt you intentionally."

"Aishteru, Duo-Koi," I said quietly. "Aishteru, Wufei-Koi."

"Well, how should we do this?" Duo asked gently.

"I-I've never had sex before," I said nervously. "I'm still a virgin."

"I'm sorry but I was married before the war and the Clan forced us to consummate it before we were officially married," Wufei said very quietly as though he was ashamed of his past.

"We understand," Duo said putting a gentle hand on Wufei's shoulder. "There's no need to be ashamed."

"And you, Duo?" I asked very tentatively.

"Nope, still a virgin. But just barely, I learned to run very fast from those that wanted that kind of thing."

"So, Wufei has the most experience," Duo said cheerfully.

"Can I be in the middle?" I asked blushing furiously. "I've always imagined being like that with the two of you."

"Sure, now comes the big question," Duo said seriously.

"Who takes top and who takes bottom?" Wufei finished.

"I can be bottom if you want," I said. "After all, we can switch later."

"That's a good point, but no. I'll be bottom the first time," Duo said with a tone of finality.

"Yes, Duo and I can switch later," Wufei added.

"You've had to sacrifice your own dreams too many times throughout the war," Duo finished.

"Okay," I replied with a meek smile. And we made love on the couch for hours. Gentle with each other's bodies and emotions. I was so very beautiful. We'll be happy together, I can see that and it gives me the feeling that I've finally found home. I know my lovers feel the same way.


End file.
